The subject application is directed to animal trap mechanisms, and more particularly to a modified spring pin lock which allows for increased functionality and improved manufacturing efficiency. While a preferred embodiment is in conjunction with a spring mechanism for traps, it is to be appreciated that the subject design is suitably adapted to any spring-biased locking or closing mechanism for which improved manufacturing efficiency and increased force is advantageous.
In common traps, a pair of co-acting jaws are used to securely engage a leg or other member of captured animal. Ends of the jaws are pivotally connected to a body portion for pivotable displacement between an open position (for a set trap) and a closed position (for engagement with a captured animal). A pair of levers are loaded with a biasing force from an arrangement of springs. In this way, levers biased the jaws into a closed position. To set the trap, levers are depressed, loading springs and allowing jaws to be placed in an open position along a level line. A first jaw is placed level and a dog is laid over top of the jaw. An end of the dog is placed underneath a pan. In this way, the dog and pan retain the jaws in an open position, with spring biased levers fully loaded. When an animal steps on the pan, it tilts to release a trap wherein loaded levers pivot the jaws to a closed position, securely capturing the animal.
A typical spring or biasing means includes a spring which is applied in a torisional twist to provide force for tripping the trap. In earlier systems, such spring mechanism is typically placed on a u-shaped bar (also known as a U shaped retention pin) which is disposed on a base or lower portion of a trap. However, conventional spring pin assemblies may separate from the mechanism. As such, a spring pin wire is not locked into place, and the spring pin can come out, causing the trap to fall apart. In addition, spring pin wires limit the number of springs that can be successfully employed on a trapping mechanism.